neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Troobian Empire
The fictional villains of the Power Rangers universe that appeared in the television series Power Rangers S.P.D. were the Troobian Empire, a galactic empire and warlike army in the service of Emperor Gruumm. The term Troobian refers to any being that serves under Gruumm (as stated by Bruce Kalish). Gruumm's forces travel in the Terror Spacecraft that they use to travel throughout outer space in its journey to conquer and destroy planets. Inside, everything is green, dank, and skeletal. Information about them can be found below. Omni Omni (voiced by Geoff Dolan) is secretly the power behind the throne and de facto leader of the Troobians. It is a giant brain housed in a tank in a room on Gruumm's spacecraft. It has a single eye on a tentacle-like appendage. It was mentioned on a few occasions throughout in the season, but was finally revealed at the end of the episode Insomnia, making Mora pledge her allegiance to it. In Endings, Part 1, it not only "spoke" for the first time (yelling at Gruumm over his petty feud with Cruger), but its name was revealed. Omni's reason for attacking Earth was to drain its resources for a weapon in development that it refers to as The Magnificence, a colossal biomechanical body for himself that Gruumm created with the stolen resources. Once the Terror Spacecraft locked in, Omni was connected to his body and used it to fight the S.W.A.T. Megazord, having the upper hand until Doggie Cruger opened an access panel from the inside, allowing the Megazord to deliver a maxed-out laser blast, causing the Magnificence to implode and taking Omni with it. Omni possesses psychic powers and is able to both talk to & harm Gruumm from a distance, as well as brainwash people into serving him. In his Magnificence, he is large enough to hold the Megazord in his hand and wields incredible destructive power. In an interview (9:26 in), Greg Aronowitz stated that "Gruumm has always been Omni's puppet... Gruum has power, but he has issues and he has weakness, and Omni has taken advantage of that for as long as time can remember." http://www.rangercast.net/index.php?post_id=401038 Emperor Gruumm Emperor Gruumm (portrayed by Rene Naufahu) is a figurehead who serves as the de jure leader of the Troobians alien race whose ultimate goal is to conquer other worlds. Gruumm is relentless and nothing will stand in his way to conquer the universe. He previously destroyed the planet Sirius (home world of Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger), and in 2025 he launched an assault on Earth. Gruumm's main strategy is to overwhelm and devastate a planet with constant, large-scale assaults and then drain the planet of its resources, as shown in the flashbacks to the Sirian invasion, and used such tactics on the Helix Nebula simply to draw the A-Squad into an ambush. His highly destructive tactics show life means little to him, and it was initially unclear why he wasn't using such tactics to conquer Earth except on rare occasions, and why he allowed Broodwing to battle the Rangers for him on several occasions. It's briefly shown that his ship can even destroy a planet from orbit. He also was shown repeatedly talking to either himself or an unseen entity whom he referred to as "the Magnificence". It became clear later on that Gruumm had been working off a long term plan, intending not to leech and destroy Earth but instead to use its resources - which he looted over the course of the season - to construct a body for Omni, a higher power who he fears and worships. Emperor Gruumm has two aides, Mora (later Morgana) and Broodwing. He has a bitter hatred for Cruger, who cut off his right horn in the battle for Sirius. He is also the most powerful warrior among the Troobian empire, as proved in his victories over the B-Squad Rangers and Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie. His main weapon is a staff that shoots energy, and he also rides a motorcycle with laser cannons. Gruumm has the ability to use telepathy and shapeshift into a selected human form. In battle, he has shown the ability to decimate the Rangers, defeat Commander Birdie and also harm Zeltrax, though Cruger has shown the ability to defeat him. As Omni's master plan came to fruition, Cruger escaped from a cell onboard Gruumm's ship and the two engaged in battle. Although Gruumm was thought to have perished along with the Magnificence, he survived and engaged Cruger (who was unmorphed) one last time, only to get his left horn cut off after being easily defeated. He was then contained. He appears in the Nintendo DS version of Power Rangers: Super Legends as the main villain who has set his sights upon the myth of the Hall of Legends, the resting place of the collected energies of Power Rangers across time. In his twisted mind he envisioned a world where his enemy's power is not only stolen, but used to make him a living god over all creation. Broodwing Broodwing (voiced by Jim McLarty) is a three-eyed vampire bat-like alien who is incased in an artificial environment, as demonstrated by the jar on his head. He served as the weapons dealer for the Troobians. He is an emotionless criminal who cares about nothing except money. He supposedly works for Emperor Gruumm, but has been known to work for other aliens as well. He is often forced to play with Mora, much to his displeasure. Broodwing is the source of the rare Orangehead Krybots, as well as providing Gruumm with giant robots for his monsters and Blueheads. Broodwing also has control over a rare race of bats, whose bite can cause beings to grow huge. Shortly after the arrival of Omega Ranger, Gruumm began ordering Broodwing to provide his services while refusing to pay for them. This did not sit well with Broodwing, whose main motivation has always been money, so he began plotting against Gruumm and attempted to conquer Earth first in order to one-up him. For a while, Broodwing was actually behind more attacks on Earth than Gruumm was. One of his assaults involved bringing the Dino Rangers from the past, planning to force them to do his bidding so he could destroy the SPD Rangers. When Cruger was kidnapped, Broodwing took advantage of this and invaded the Delta Base with the intent of using the Delta Command Megazord to destroy Newtech City, but he was arrested and contained by the Canine Cannon when the plan backfired. Mora/Morgana Morgana is a servant of Emperor Gruumm. Gruumm found Morgana and turned her into Mora. She initially appeared as Mora, a 10-year-old girl who is pure evil and is a gifted pictomancer, being able to create real monsters from her drawings. Mora enjoyed playing with dolls. She has multiple contacts in the criminal underworld such as General Valko and Shorty. As Mora, she was very spoiled and got on Gruumm's nerves. She took advantage of a young, lonely boy named Sam by promising to be his friend if he would use his power of teleportation to help her monster, Bugglesworth. Sam finally realized the evil acts that Bugglesworth was committing and helped "Z" Delgado foil Mora's plan to turn people into dolls. After the defeat of her ally, General Valko, Gruumm punished Mora by reverting her to her adult form, Morgana. She was known for both her beauty and strength but, ironically enough, she thought she looked hideous as an adult. Morgana became desperate to be given back her youth, and set about trying to impress Gruumm and make him turn her back into Mora. Some later she reveals she has a battlesuit and dons it when she fights along with the villains. Morgana was armed with energy projection, martial art techniques, and she occasionally controlled giant robots. Despite being an adult, Morgana still acted like a child, albeit an extremely sadistic and powerful one; her first battle was a grudge match against Z for shooting her doll, where she beat Z into submission and then walked away to rub it in. When Morgana was successful in retrieving the Hymotech Synthetic Plasma from Newtech Laboratory, Gruumm granted her wish and turned her back into Mora. However, Omni soon forced Mora to pledge her allegiance to him under his mind control. As a result of this, Mora's personality underwent a dramatic change. Near the end of the series, Cruger confronted Mora on Gruumm's ship. She threw as many monsters as she could at him, but he destroyed them all and captured her. Mora is played by Olivia James-Baird and Morgana is played by Josephine Davison. A-Squad S.P.D. Rangers Krybots The Troobian Empire's foot soldiers which come in many varieties. The Krybots come in three different varieties, each one stronger than the previous. The most commonly used and weakest version are ones that have round, gray-colored heads. Bluehead Krybots Bluehead Krybots are stronger versions of the normal Krybots. Like their names suggest, they have blue, x-shaped heads and have blue breastplates. They wield laser blasters and sometimes swords. They are summoned from spherical devices that resemble their heads. The Bluehead Krybots are voiced by Derek Judge. Orangehead Krybots Orangehead Krybots are the strongest version of the Krybots. Like their name implies, they have spikey, orange heads and orange and black bodies. They wield swords in battle and can summon powerful attacks like the Triforce Shockwave to attack with. They are summoned from orange, spikey spherical devices that resemble their heads. The Orangehead Krybots are voiced by James Gaylyn. Criminals These are the criminals hired by the Troobian Empire. Some of them are drawn up by Mora. While a few of them have grown, most of them pilot giant robots. Praxis * First Appearance: "Confronted" (2/12/05) * Voice Actor: Bruce Hopkins A diamond-themed alien brought to life by Mora. Praxis appears as a walking blue, bee-like creature with red wings and a large red star on his forehead. Praxis was sent inside the Giant Drill Robot to destroy the city. His plans backfired when the Delta Squad Megazord appeared, so he engaged the rangers on the ground and was destroyed by the Red Ranger's Delta Blasters. Ringbah * First Appearance: "Walls" (2/19/05) * Voice Actor: Bruce Hopkins An alien bounty hunter hired by Gruumm to destroy the Rangers. Ringbah appears as a short guy wrapped in gray wires. He attacked the city and ended up fighting the Delta Squad Megazord. When Mora told him that his energy was down, he was told by Mora to retreat. Ringbah got beaten up by Grumm until Mora told Grumm that his robot ran out of energy and will need some special diamonds to help power it. He was given a second chance when some of the special diamonds were obtained by the Krybots, but the Red Delta Runner destroyed the robot he was in. He was then defeated by the Blue Ranger and contained. Rhinix * First Appearance: "Dogged" (2/26/05) * Voice Actor: Mark Wright A rhinoceros-like alien who bought a formula from Piggy that can turn humans into a green, slimy fuel. Rhinix ended up fighting the Pink Ranger and was destroyed by RIC's new mode, the Canine Cannon. In "Reflection, Part 1," Rhinix was one of the assumed identities of Slate. T-Top * First Appearance: "A-Bridged" (3/5/05) * Voice Actor: Mark Wright An alien bounty hunter who was pursuing Hydrax. His dossier, according to Z, possibly called him Trilondon or Trilondonian. Z coined the nickname T-Top after giving up on pronouncing his true name properly. Broodwing sent a vampire bat to bite T-Top, which caused him to grow to giant size and caused him to go berserk. He fought the Rangers, who, with the exception of Bridge, believed that he was responsible for Hydrax's crimes. The Rangers learned that Bridge was right when the Judgement Scanner found T-Top innocent. T-Top explained that he was a bounty hunter sent to Earth to find Hydrax. Following Hydrax's defeat, T-Top wasn't allowed back on Earth for the damages he caused looking for her. Hydrax * First Appearance: "A-Bridged" (3/5/05) * Voice Actor: Sarah Thomson A Fernovian bank robber who got help from Broodwing to frame T-Top. A Fernovian is a plant-based being who can jetison water at an extremely high level. She pretended to be an eye-witness of the case named Diane but Bridge found out she was a plant and defeated her with the Canine Cannon. In "Reflections" Pt. 1, Hydrax was impersonated by Slate. She was one of the few female criminals to face the S.P.D. Rangers this season. Bugglesworth * First Appearance: "Sam" Pt. 1 (3/12/05) * Voice Actor: Kelson Henderson A Cthulhu-like monster drawn up by Mora. Bugglesworth was used to manipulate a boy named Sam to assist Gruumm. Bugglesworth can turn people into dolls. Bugglesworth looks like a big fat, pink baby with a cloak with tentacles for hair. Defeated by the Canine Cannon. In "Reflection" Pt. 1, Bugglesworth was impersonated by Slate. Dru/Giganis * First Appearance: "Idol" (4/2/05) * Voice Actor: Dwayne Cameron Dru Harrington was an SPD cadet from the planet Tangar. He and Sky were best friends until Dru was sent to the Nebula Academy where he shortly became missing in action. His marksmanship is nearly unmatched. He turned out to be working for Broodwing and attempted to assassinate Commander Cruger. Cruger was wounded but survived. As Giganis, he grew and fought the SPD Megazord. Giganis was defeated by the Delta Squad Megazord, regresseed back to Dru, and was arrested by Sky. Sinuku * First Appearance: "Stakeout" (4/9/05) * Voice Actor: James Coleman An evil snake-themed scientist who originally used his brilliant mind to develop weapons. He escapes from K0-35's satellite prison when Broodwing broke him out. He headed to Earth to meet with an old friend Dr. Rheas who has the control to some demagnetrons. Defeated/carded by the Rangers and the Canine Cannon. In "Reflection" Pt 1, Sinuku was impersonated by Slate. "Debugger" * First Appearance: "Shadow" Pt. 1 (4/16/05) A balance-themed monster brought to life by Mora. Held a bus full of people hostage. Third monster in PRSPD to become giant. Second monster in the history of Power Rangers to cry. He started to cry after he was arrested, and has presumably been shrunken and brought into custody. General Benaag * First Appearance: "Shadow" Pt. 1 (4/16/05) * Voice Actor: James Gaylyn General Benaag led the attack on Sirius and was second-in-command to Emperor Gruumm on Sirius. During the battle, Commander Cruger's wife Isinia was abducted by Benaag, leaving a personal war between Benaag and Cruger. Gruumm later called Benaag in to take Cruger out, and Benaag managed to capture Katherine Manx. However, Cruger arrived and easily overcame Benaag's Krybot army, then took on Benaag himself. Benaag was defeated, and judged guilty for his crimes throughout the galaxy. However, when he was judged for the disappearance of Isinia Cruger, he was found innocent, and mocked Cruger with a cryptic taunt. He was subsequently contained. Drakel * First Appearance: "Abandoned" (4/30/05) * Voice Actor: Mike Havoc A Vampiranoid hired by Gruumm to steal a stone called The Evil. He first revealed his wrath to the rangers at night but later battled Baskin, Keeper of the Stone. He won the match and obtained the power of The Evil. He couldn't go out in the sunlight until he gained the Evil, which doubled his strength and made him immune to sunlight. Defeated by the Canine Cannon. General Valko * First Appearance: "Wired" Pt. 1 (5/7/05) * Voice Actor: Jason Hoyte Valko is a ruthless General from the Perterian Army whom Mora recruited as Gruumm's new second-in-command ever since Cruger contained General Benaag. To prove himself, Valko planned to take control of Goradon, a mechanical beast that supposedly no one can master. To achieve his goal, he kidnapped S.P.D. D Squad candidate and cyborg Sophie, whose mechanical brain was used to reprogram Goradon. He captured her after her expulsion from SPD by the B-Squad Rangers, and managed to control Goradon. Sophie eventually escaped from him, forcing Valko to pursue her, but she managed to call Commander Cruger when he cornered her. Cruger showed up just in time and defeated Valko. Goradon was destroyed by the Delta Command Megazord. As punishment for Valko's failure, Mora was turned back into Morgana. General Tomars * First Appearance: "Boom" (5/21/05) * Voice Actor: Campbell Cooley A newly reverted and angry Morgana revealed herself to Piggy and forced her to help gain revenge of the rangers. Piggy introduced her to Tomars, a current patron to his restaurant. Tomars had a device that could transport a person to any location in this or sixteen other dimensions. He was digitized and brought in. In "Reflections" Pt. 1, Tomars was later impersonated by Slate and was referred to by Slate as a general while in his form. Wootox * First Appearance: "Recognition" (6/4/05) * Voice Actor: Jeremy Birchall Wootox is an infamous criminal responsible for the destruction of over ninety planets. He often flips a coin to make decisions. He is one of few aliens in the Power Rangers universe to not speak English, his speech being translated by a neck-worn device. He is able to switch bodies with another via the jewel on his forehead. He switched forms with Sky and then destroyed the translation device. With a little help from RIC, the Rangers figured out who was who and switched them back. Once he was back in his own body, Wootox was digitized and brought in. Katana * First Appearance: "Samurai" (6/11/05) * Voice Actor: Mark Wright An alien who crash-landed on Earth and was rescued and later trained by a samurai long ago. He was known as the greatest swordsman in the history of Earth. He was tricked by Broodwing into fighting the Rangers. Jack showed him the truth however, and Katana returned to the past. "Invador" * First Appearance: "Dismissed" (6/18/05) A green-headed criminal who came to Earth to cause trouble. Piloted a robot that was quickly destroyed by the Delta Squad Megazord. Changtor * First Appearance: "Dismissed" (6/18/05) * Voice Actor: Darren Young Syd and Z fought this monster alone as per Fowler Birdy's command. Only the fourth monster to grow into a giant during this season. Defeated by the Delta Squad Megazord. Green Eyes * First Appearance: "Perspective" (6/25/05) * Voice Actor: Matthew Sunderland He was sent by Gruumm to steal gold. He took a friendly Indian Guard alien hostage in the process. He was eventually digitized and brought in. Shorty * First Appearance: "Messenger" Pt. 1 (7/10/05) * Voice Actor: Ray Trickett The galaxy's second most wanted criminal, Shorty is a powerful fighter with metallic fists and rubbery skin that is unaffected by most blows. Shorty was summoned to Earth by Morgana, and helped battle the Power Rangers. The two set up a firework signal, but were beaten and almost contained by the Rangers. Shorty's brother Devastation arrived just in time thanks to the signal, saving the two. Shorty later returned, and after being blasted by the Canine Cannon, grew. However, he was met with and defeated, contained, and brought in by the Omega Ranger's Omega Max Cycle. Devastation * First Appearance: "Messenger" Pt. 1 (7/10/05) * Voice Actor: Kelson Henderson Devastation is the galaxy's most wanted criminal and one of the most powerful foes the Rangers ever faced. He arrived on Earth in response to a signal sent by his younger brother Shorty and Morgana. He prevented the B-Squad and Shadow Ranger from containing Short and Morgana and easily defeated them. However, he met his match in the Omega Ranger who used his technology to overcome Devastation's weapons. Undaunted, he lured Omega into his ultimate weapon called the Fury Circle which drained Omega's energy. However, B-Squad showed up, and thwarted the circle. In the final fight, B-Squad and Omega Ranger contained Devastation by combining the power of their Zords. In "Reflection" Part 1, Devastation was copied by Slate. Mysticon and Al * First Appearance: "Zapped" (7/25/05) * Voice Actor: Barnie Duncan (both) Mysticon is a failing street magician and is assisted by Al. Down on their luck, Morgana took the opportunity to offer them fame and fortune by giving them a magic wand. Reluctant, but desperate, Mysticon took the offer. In return, they had to carry out some favors for Morgana. The twosome used their new magic to commit crimes in New Tech. The Rangers arrested and interrogated Al, who finally caved after enduring Bridge's interrogation. Mysticon was then assigned to kidnap a scientist named Dr. Helen Tyler Jones for the Troobians. The attempt was foiled by SPD. During the battle, Syd (whom Mysticon hypnotized) took advantage of Mysticon's cloak and grabbed it from behind. After being disarmed of his wand, Mysticon fled to one of Broodwing's robots (which hasn't been paid for by Gruumm). He was contained after battling the Megazord. Slate * First Appearance: "Reflection (Part 1)" (7/30/05) * Voice Actor: Jeremy Birchall Slate, short for Blank Slate, is a copycat criminal with ability to duplicate the appearance and powers of anyone, as long as he has their DNA. Hired by Broodwing (for Grumm?), he was supplied with the DNA of some of Gruumm's best warriors: Rhinix, Hydrax, Bugglesworth, Tomars, Sinuku, and Devastation. He challenged the Rangers in battle, but was overwhelmed by their superior numbers and firepower. The tables turned when Morgana stepped in, giving Slate an energy field that allowed him to split and transform into each of the six monsters. Slate's clones challenged the Rangers, overwhelming them and nearly winning. Unfortunately for Slate, Jack activated the new Battlizer technology and used it to defeat Slate, containing him. Mirloc * First Appearance: "Reflection (Part 1)" (7/30/05) * Voice Actor: Mike Drew Mirloc is a mirror-themed criminal with the ability to travel through reflective surfaces. He was responsible for the murder of Sky's father. He first appeared when Sky went to question him about Slate, and in exchange for something for his collection, he told Sky about the copycat. Later, Mirloc revealed that he collects sad memories, and causes Sky to cry when he tells Mirloc the story about the death of his father. Using the tear, Mirloc escapes confinement. Traveling to Earth, Mirloc offered his services to Emperor Gruumm, who commanded him to capture B-Squad and the Omega Ranger. Successfully capturing B-Squad in his mirrors, Mirloc battled Omega, who broke Mirloc's mirrors to free the Rangers. Jack lended his Red S.P.D. Ranger Morpher to Sky. With the Battlizer, Sky defeats and contains Mirloc. Afterwards, Mirloc was sent to a containment facility on Verinox 12 where there isn't any sunlight, so there is no reflections for him to escape through. Stench and Thresher * First Appearance: "S.W.A.T. (Part 1)" (8/15/05) * Voice Actors: Greg Johnson (Stench), Paul Barrett (Thresher) Two aliens who hacked into SPD and stole the SWAT technology. Both were digitized and brought in once the B-Squad Rangers defeated them with their new SWAT modes. Gineka, Delapoo, and Chiaggo * First Appearance: "Robotpalooza" (8/29/05) * Voice Actor: Shane Bosher (Gineka), Glen Drake (Delapoo), Stephen Brunton (Chiaggo) Rich and narcissistic criminals backed by Broodwing. These three were responsible for the attack on the Alpha 5 star system. Afraid to take on the Rangers, though much braver while piloting their robots. They were the first victims of the SWAT Megazord. "Blobgoblin" * First Appearance: "Robotpalooza" (8/29/05) A blob-like monster drawn up by Morgana. It was given a robot and sent to destroy the rangers. It and its robot were destroyed by the Rangers. One Eye * First Appearance: "Robotpalooza" (8/29/05) * Voice Actor: Jarrod Holt A cycloptic, purple alien drawn up by Morgana. Referred to as a robot but never shown to be piloted. This alien could have been able to enlarge himself and therefore been mistaken as a robot. In any case, he was destroyed in combat by the Delta Max Megazord. Silverhead * First Appearance: "Robotpalooza" (8/29/05) * Voice Actor: Michael Hurst A silver-headed alien drawn up by Morgana. He wielded a rifle in battle and had quite the strong, well-aimed shot. He and his robot were both destroyed by the Rangers. Professor Mooney * First Appearance: "Katastrophe" (9/26/05) * Voice Actor: Cameron Rhodes Professor Mooney is Kat's old friend in school. He sided with Broodwing to destroy the city with remote-control robots. Upon being cornered on the beach by Kat, Cruger, and Omega Ranger, Professor Mooney was eventually contained by Kat. Bork * First Appearance: "Missing" (10/2/05) * Voice Actor: Blair Strang Proud and eccentric alien who trapped Bridge in a shrinking room. Wanted in ten galaxies for crimes including leaving Alpha Centauri in ruins. Calls himself the 'ultimate master,' but never says just what he's the ultimate master of. Met his defeat when he was contained in space by the SWAT Megazord. Herock * First Appearance: "Missing" (10/2/05) * Voice Actor: Geoff Dolan Herock is a tiger-like crime lord who came to settle a score with Bork, but was vaporized by him. Dragoul * First Appearance: "History" (10/11/05) * Voice Actor: Patrick Wilson A ground-burrowing monster used by Broodwing. He was highly resistant to the Rangers' weapons. Destroyed by the Delta Max Megazord. Dragoul II * First Appearance: "History" (10/11/05) * Voice Actor: Patrick Wilson Summoned by Broodwing after the defeat of the first Dragoul, the second Dragoul was even stronger, and able to grow much larger than the standard giant-monster size. Destroyed by the SWAT Megazord's cannon mode, wielded by the other Megazords. Professor Cerebros/Kraw * First Appearance: "History" (10/11/05) * Voice Actor: Stig Eldred An astronomer who secretly worked for Broodwing. Eventually proved to be an alien who took on the disguise of the real Professor Cerebros (whose fate remains uncertain). In "Impact," his identity was known by the Rangers when it came to a plot to send an asteroid into Earth. He was defeated by the Rangers though it wasn't known if the real Professor Cerebros is still alive or was just an alias of Kraw. Icthior (Ichy) * First Appearance: "Badge" (10/17/05) * Voice Actor: Jason Hoyte (TV series), Wally Wingert (video game) A rival of Cruger's from the SPD academy, Icthior is a dirty fighter armed with the powerful Ocean Saber. Originally, he fought Cruger for Isinia's hand, but Isinia preferred Anubis. Icthior was expelled for fighting dirty, and swore vengeance on Cruger. Pledging his services to Broodwing, Icthior set out to have vengeance on Cruger by defeating Cruger's Rangers. He defeated most of B-Squad and the Omega Ranger before Doggie appeared to face him. The two dueled, and Cruger lost, in addition to Icthior stealing his and the other Rangers' badges. He was engaged by the few remaining Rangers, and then met Cruger in battle again. Cruger defeated him, and contained him once and for all, but not before Icthior made a chilling revelation: Isinia was still alive. Icthior appears as a boss in Power Rangers: Super Legends. In the game, Icthior is described as preferring to work alone (despite aligning himself with Broodwing in the show) but Lord Zedd has him team up with Emperor Gruumm and had wounded most of B-Squad leaving only Shadow Ranger and Omega Ranger left standing. Spotty-Eyed Monster * First Appearance: "Wormhole" (2/2/06) * Voice Actor: Peter Feeney Large chested female criminal (with a deep, manly voice) drawn by Mora to assist Zeltrax in the past. Destroyed by the combined power of the Dino Thunder and SPD rangers. Green Monster * First Appearance: "Wormhole" (2/2/06) * Voice Actor: Alistair Browning Green criminal drawn by Mora to assist Zeltrax in the past. Destroyed by the combined power of the Dino Thunder and SPD rangers. Vine Monster * First Appearance: "Wormhole" (2/2/06) * Voice Actor: Robert Pollock A vine-themed criminal drawn by Mora to assist Zeltrax in the past. Destroyed by the combined power of the Dino Thunder and SPD rangers. Delex * First Appearance: "Resurrection" (11/4/05) * Voice Actor: Andrew Laing A monster that could turn people into batteries that would later be used for Broodwing's takeover of earth. Delex was captured by the S.W.A.T. Megazord. Defeated by the SWAT Megazord, at which point the people were restored. Eighth or ninth monster this season to become a giant. Unnamed Alien * First Appearance: "Resurrection" (11/4/05) * Voice Actor: Tom Kane Alongside of some Krybots, this alien was guarding an area on Gamma Orion where the A-Squad was held. In "Endings" Pt. 2, a character from the same species as him made a cameo as an SPD cadet. Crabhead * First Appearance: "Endings" Pt. 1 (11/7/05) * Voice Actor: Robert Mignault A crab alien who accompanied Broodwing in his invasion on SPD HQ. Wore armor identical to Thresher's. Monster #1 * First Appearance: "Endings" Pt. 1 (11/7/05) * Voice Actor: Edwin Wright A spike-armored alien who accompanied Broodwing in his invasion on SPD HQ. Wielded a sword identical to the first swords used by Orangeheads. Defeated in battle against the rangers. Monster #2 * First Appearance: "Endings" Pt. 1 (11/7/05) * Voice Actor: Michaela Rooney A female alien who accompanied Broodwing in his invasion on SPD HQ. Wielded a laser rifle identical to Silverhead's. Contained by Syd and Z. "Cracket" * First Appearance: "Endings" Pt. 2 (11/14/05) To prevent Cruger from getting to Gruumm, Mora drew this monster to slow Cruger down. "Cracket" was an alien that resembled a cricket. It was defeated in one hit. "Fuzzles" * First Appearance: "Endings" Pt. 2 (11/14/05) To prevent Cruger from getting to Gruumm, Mora drew this monsters to slow Cruger down. "Fuzzles" looked like a purple and white furry jackal. It were defeated in one hit each. "Demondor" * First Appearance: "Endings" Pt. 2 (11/14/05) To prevent Cruger from getting to Gruumm, Mora drew this monsters to slow Cruger down. "Demondor" looked like a bodybuilding, orange demon with horns. It were defeated in one hit each. "Pokeymon" * First Appearance: "Endings" Pt. 2 (11/14/05) To prevent Cruger from getting to Gruumm, Mora drew this monsters to slow Cruger down. "Pokeymon" looked like a spike-covered giraffe creature. It were defeated in one hit each. "Jail Bird" * First Appearance: "Endings" Pt. 2 (11/14/05) To prevent Cruger from getting to Gruumm, Mora drew this monsters to slow Cruger down. "Jail Bird" looked like a bird that was dressed in prison-striped garb. It were defeated in one hit each. "Creepy" * First Appearance: "Endings (Part 2)" (11/14/05) To prevent Cruger from getting to Gruumm, Mora drew this monsters to slow Cruger down. "Creepy" looked like a blue jellyfish alien with one eye. It were defeated in one hit each. Giant Robots Throughout the series, alien criminals, Krybots, and members of the Troobian Empire would sometimes use giant robots to battle the Megazords as most of the other alien criminals did not possess the ability to grow to giant size. Many of these giant robots were sold to Gruumm and his minions by Broodwing. Many of the robots were upgraded and recolored versions of past versions. * Model #1: The first model of Giant Robot had a shark-like head, triangle-shaped body and blades for arms, the first one was used against the A-Squad when they piloted the Delta Squad Megazord. A second version of this robot was piloted by Ringbah with differently styled blades and colors, this one was destroyed by the B-Team in the Delta Squad Megazord. A third one was made, this one colored orange and had a pair of scissor-like blades for a right arm, and was piloted by an Orangehead Krybot in "Abandoned" and was destroyed. A fourth one, almost identical to the last, was used by Silverhead in Robotpalooza, this one was destroyed by the Deltamax Megazord. A black, white and silver version of this robot was remote-controlled by Professor Mooney in "Katastrophe" but was destroyed by the Delta Squad and Omegamax Megazords. * Model #2: The second giant robot used was a tank-like vehicle composed of a giant turbine and had spikes. It was piloted by Praxis but was destroyed by the Delta Squad Megazord. * Model #3: The third model of giant robot was yellow and orange colored and resembled a giant toy robot, which makes sense as it was piloted by the childlike Bugglesworth. It was destroyed by the Delta Squad Megazord. A second version of this robot later turned up in "Robotpalooza" piloted by Chiaggo, but was destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord. * Model #4: The fourth model had large bat-like wings and fought like a ninja, this first version was piloted by Sinuku, who used De-magnetrons to amplify its firepower, but in the end it was defeated when the Delta Squad Megazord deflected its energy back at it. A second version of this robot was piloted by Wootox in "Recognition," but was destroyed by the Delta Command Megazord. * Model #5: The fifth model had drills for fingers and for its nose, the first version was piloted by a Bluehead Krybot but was destroyed by the Delta Squad Megazord. The second version of this model was piloted by Green Eyes in "Perspective." It was destroyed by the Delta Squad Megazord. * Model #6: The sixth version was a gladiator-stylized robot that wielded a round shield and spear. The first version was piloted by a Bluehead Krybot but was defeated by the Delta Squad Megazord and then devoured by Goradon. The second version of this robot was piloted by Invador in "Dismissed," but it too was destroyed. * Goradon: Goradon was a massive, cybernetic lifeform composed of a spherical body with an enormous mouth and tentacles that possessed incredible destructive powers. General Valko vied to control Goradon so that he may present the cyborg beast to Gruumm and prove his worthiness in the Troobian Empire. To gain control, Valko needed a cyborg girl named S.O.P.H.I.E. (who was a "Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor"). After the Rangers fought and defeated a giant robot piloted by a Bluehead, Goradon devoured the fallen robot. Valko was able to gain some control over Goradon after kidnapping SOPHIE and using her to control it, but the Rangers were able to rescue SOPHIE, defeat Valko and destroyed Goradon with the Delta Command Megazord. * Model #7 (Robot God: Marato): The seventh model of Giant Robot was called Marato, it was a strange-looking robot that was made to resemble a giant dresser with drawers that could hold objects the size of buildings. Broodwing used this robot to steal and contain temples and buildings in Kyoto, Japan. Kruger was forced to pilot Delta Command to Kyoto, there the Delta Command Megazord was able to free the temples captured by Marato and destroyed the robot. A second version of Marato was piloted by Broodwing in "Badge" to attack the Delta Base * Model #8 (Robot of Destruction): The eighth model of giant robot was known as the Robot of Destruction, it was pink in color, had a face on its torso and resembled a demon with horns. It was piloted by Devastation. This robot was incredibly powerful, able to beat back the Rangers' current arsenal, it wasn't until Sam arrived with the Omega Megazord were the tables turned and this robot destroyed. A second version of this robot appeared in "Reflections" Pt. 1 piloted by Slate when he impersonated Devastation but it was destroyed by the Delta Squad Megazord. * Model #9: The ninth model had an oblong body, bat-like ears and scissor-like hands. The first one was piloted by Mysticon and destroyed by the Deltamax Megazord. Delapoo piloted this robot the next time it was seen and was destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord. Later on in "Missing," Bork piloted a gold-colored version of this robot. It was destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord. * Model #10: The tenth model resembled a gold and silver angel wielding a spear. Only one of these robots was used where it was piloted by a Bluehead Krybot in "Reflection Part 2". * Model #11: The eleventh model had a black and bulky body and a triangle-shaped head with a blue visor. The first version of this robot was piloted by Thresher, but was destroyed. The second appeared in "Robotpalooza" driven by an unknown pilot. * Model #12: The twelfth model of giant robot used was a blue and silver cycloptic robot piloted by Gineka and was destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord. * Gigabot: Gigabot was an enormous dinosaur-like robot that was built by Mooney and Broodwing using components of past giant robots. It was one of the most powerful giant robots but was destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord. * Model #13: The thirteenth and final giant robot used in the series was piloted by both Broodwing and the A-Squad. In its initial form it took the form of a giant drill that Broodwing used to burrow into Delta Command HQ. This robot was later hijacked by the A-Squad and transformed into an orange and silver humanoid form that resembled Broodwing himself. The A-Squad used it to battle the smaller Megazords while Broodwing used the captured Delta Command Megazord to destroy Newtech City. The Rangers were able to destroy the robot with the Delta Squad Megazord and arrested and contained the A-Squad. See also *Space Criminals Alienizer SPD Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Television supervillains Category:Galactic empires Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005